


Unexpected

by beef_wonder3



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: Valentine’s Day Challenge set by lj comm ttk_is_hot
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 8





	1. Part 1

School gave Kon a lot of time to think, to reflect on everything. Some classes kept him occupied, some others made him drift, History especially. As Kon’s teacher droned on about this leader and that war, Kon allowed his mind to wander.

Kon’s never liked high school but going is a compromise. Kon’s made a lot of compromises since he ‘came back from the dead.’ Medically speaking, he wasn’t dead, more like in a stasis-coma-like-thing his body had shut down into in order to repair all the damage done by Superboy-Prime. Impossible to distinguish from actual death, at least that’s what the Fortress A.I told them all. And during it Kon hadn’t been in any position to correct anyone on the dead situation.

Catching up on the two years he had missed wasn’t the hardest thing, Kon had discovered. It was reconnecting with everyone he loved, that was the hard part.

It was working though, Kon had to rebuild, basically start a whole new life. Thankfully he’d had help.

After he came back, Clark had become extremely overprotective, almost to the point of smothering. Lois hadn’t been as bad, but she’d still kinda gotten all mama bear on him. Kon doesn’t mind it though, sure it can get a bit much in large doses but spread out, it’s fine and it’s even nice. It was obvious Kon couldn’t return to Smallville. At first he was unsure about what that entailed. Turned out, Lois & Clark weren’t unsure at all.

“You’ll be living with us, of course.” They’d said. And that was that.

Although he’d never voiced it, Kon was elated. He felt wanted in a way he never had before.

And it’s worked out really well. All three of them had quickly fallen into a comfortable routine. School was one of the compromises. Kon was still 17 and Clark insisted he go to school. Kon agreed as long as he didn’t have to stay long. Therefore, not long after that, Conner Kent had joined the Senior Year at Metropolis West High School. Kon also had other relationships to sort out.

He’s had to reconnect with Bart. A grown up Bart, and man, if that wasn’t weird. It’s wasn’t so hard for Bart and Kon to reconnect since they were both in a similar situation. Everybody’d thought Bart was dead too. Something he’s also had to rectify since his return from the 31st Century.

Reconnecting with Cassie was harder. They’d both been through so much and that’s changed them, Cassie more so than he. It took many long, emotional conversations to find even ground with each other. A lot of tears were shed and truths revealed before they could be okay with each other. Months on, time spent working things out, talking, testing, Kon is glad that he and Cassie have found a fresh friendship, arisen like a phoenix out of the ashes of their ruined romance. There’s an honesty and strength in their friendship now and it’s a relief that they can call each other friend.

Reconnecting with Tim? Now that was a hell of a lot more complicated.

So here Kon is in the most boring history class ever (an award that’s no doubt be surpassed next history class) ruminating on his best friend.

Things aren’t as settled with Tim as Kon’s like them to be. Kon can only describe it as hesitant and confused. Tim’s never been an easy person to reach, but lately it’s been even harder to get past the walls. As long as he lives, the second time round, Kon will never forget the first moment alone he and Tim had after Kon had come back.

Tim had been so tense and locked-up Kon had to hug him.

Once he’d wrapped his arms around his best friend, Tim didn’t break, he fucking **_shattered_**. They’d sat there like that for a long while, Tim sobbing, shaking in Kon’s embrace. Clutching at him like Kon was going to disappear. Kon held Tim, rocking him, his own tears falling in response to the raw pain in Tim’s sobs.

Eventually it had all settled down and they’d gotten quiet. Kon still doesn’t know why he did it. At a guess he’d say he just wanted to take all of Tim’s pain away.

So Kon kissed him.

And Tim kissed back.

That led to another kiss and another. It didn’t go further than that though. Afterwards neither of them mentioned that night, the crying or the kissing. But they’d happened, especially the kissing.

Kon would be the first to admit that there’s always been an attraction between him and Robin.

And since those first pain-filled kisses, those feeling that had been ignored for years began to come to the forefront.

It hasn’t gone far between them yet. A few unfinished, awkward conversations and several unplanned kisses and one really hot make-out session, both of them are finding it hard to talk about. Like Kon said, hesitant and confused.

The Bell goes off and the class instantly starts packing up. The shuffling sounds drowning out the teacher as he valiantly tries to assign homework over the noise.

Kon joins the swarm of teenagers heading towards the cafeteria for lunch.

Tray full of questionable food products in hand, Kon scans the tables, looking for the small group of friends he’s made. A waving hand catches his attention, luckily the hand is attached to a person he was looking for.

Being the new kid he was at the start of term, Kon had needed all the help he could get. Thankfully a pretty girl with light brown pigtails and bright blue braces had taken pity on the new kid and introduced him to her group of friends. The girls’ name was Maxine but preferred to be called Maxie

“It’s cuter than plain ol’ Max” she’d said.

Maxie had introduced him to Jamie, a petite girl with blonde hair-extensions, Ben, a tall Asian boy obsessed with his guitar, Stephan, total rev-head , usually quiet until spoken to directly unless he was on about the latest sports car. And Emma, a brunette bimbo but who was really good at reading people. She was no Batgirl, of course, but she made Kon a little nervous. One moment she’d be flirting with him, the next she’d be scrutinizing him like he was a puzzle she couldn’t quite put together.

Kon slid onto the seat next to Jamie and caught the tail-end of the conversation between Emma and Jamie.

“It’s so stupid. Sure once upon a time it was romantic but now Valentines’ Day is all sold out and stuff.” Jamie argued fiddling with her mermaid hair. Emma opened her mouth to reply but was but off by Ben dropping his tray onto the table.

“Hey Losers!” He greeted cheerfully, “How come we’re not eating outside?”

“Are you kidding?!” Maxie replied “It’s February. It’s frickin’ freezing outside!”

Kon watched as Ben and Stephan playfully elbowed each other. Kon had to admit, high school was a lot more bearable when he had friends there.

“Anyway,” Emma groused “As I was going to say, before I was rudely interrupted.”

She stopped to mock-glare at Ben, who was completely unfazed. Emma turned back to Jamie,

“Valentine’s Day doesn’t have to be cheap and hollow. You can make it a nice day for romance.”

“I’m telling you” Jamie argued back “Romance is better when it’s unexpected. With everyone rushing around to make next week the ‘Most Perfect Valentine’s Ever’ the effect is lessened.”

Kon, who had only been half listening as he picked his way through the meat substance he was eating, was suddenly struck with an idea.

“That’s it!” he said out loud, startling his friends, “Romance!”

Head swimming with ideas, Kon told them,

“I’ll catch you guys next period. I gotta make a call.”

Kon dumped his food tray as he left the cafeteria, too preoccupied with his thoughts to hear Stephan turn to Maxie and say,

“Why do you always pick the weird ones?”

Kon knew if he used his cell phone on school property it would get taken off him if he was caught.

Stupid school policy.

Kon couldn’t risk that. If he lost his phone, Clark wouldn’t be able to contact him and then Clark would freak out and then Kon wouldn’t see the light of day for a month.

Better if he just used the school payphones.

Kon dialed and waited for the phone to be picked up.

“Wayne Manor, How can I help you today?” A crisp accent said into the phone.

“Hi, Alfred,” Kon greeted, “It’s Kon, Conner Kent.”

“Master Kon!” Alfred said cheerfully,

“I’m afraid Master Tim is still at school.” With a slight tone of admonishment he added, “And by my estimation, that’s where you should be as well.”

“Oh no, I am at school” Kon assured the elder man, “I was actually looking to talk to you.”

“Oh? How can I be of service?”

“Well,” Kon started to explain, “I want to surprise Tim with something and I really don’t want him to do his detective thing and spoil it. And I was thinking, who better to ask for help me stop Tim finding out, than you.”

Alfred replied “Ah, I see. Well I assure you Master Kon, after all these years with the world’s greatest detective minds, I’m sure I’d have no trouble hiding your tracks. I’d be delighted to help you. Now what were your plans?”

Kon glanced up and down the hallway, making sure he wasn’t being overheard.

“Well, I was thinking…”

*

Like always of late Kon did a double take of his reflection. Hovering in front of a dark window of a Gotham skyscraper, Kon wasted time scrutinizing the guy looking back at him.

Another thing he had to do when he returned was get a new costume. New life, new costume. He just redid the whole thing. Ditched the jeans and went back to that spandex-like material that wasn’t really spandex.

Kon stuck with his newer colors instead of going back to the blues. Now he wore black pants with red stripes down the sides of his legs. Black top with a red \S/ logo, much like his old t-shirt except now he wears long sleeves. All this topped off by high black boots with red trim and red laces.

He and Tim sorta match now.

Cassie thinks it’s cute.

Kon admired his reflection a few seconds longer before flying to the rooftop and settling down to wait. Alfred assured him that Batman would be covering this section of Gotham alone tonight. And Robin won’t be anywhere near here. Which is good, terror at facing Batman aside, because if he had to explain his presence to Tim, it would ruin _everything_.

“What are you doing here?” That shadows growled at Kon.

Kon, despite waiting exactly for this, was still taken by surprise. He jumped, startled, hovering 3 ft above the roof.

“ **Jesus Christ!** ” Kon exclaimed, clutching his heart as the shadows formed the figure of Batman.

A Batman who was glaring at him. Oh, question, right.

“I..I um… was looking for you?” Kon stuttered.

“Why.”

Kon took a deep breath and launched his campaign,

“Here’s the thing. I want to surprise T-I mean Robin with something… uh… romantic and I was thinking… um… I wanted to ask you… since it’s February and like cold and stuff… uh and so Ti-Robin wouldn’t have to go far… um… I was wondering if you knew somewhere… um … romantic I could surprise Tim with?”

Batman was still glaring at him.

Kon cringed, ready to bolt if Batman wasn’t happy.

Unexpectedly Batman replied,

“The terrace on the East Wing of the Manor is enclosed with glass walls overlooking the ocean side. That should be sufficiently” Batman paused, “Romantic.”

Kon stuttered again, stunned,

“Oh my God, thank you, I just -” Kon was cut off by Batman commanding,

“Quiet! Alfred will show you the terrace. Was that all?”

“Yes. Um, Yes. Thank You.”

“Good. Now go home.”

“Oh. Um, okay.” Kon turned, preparing to take off, as Batman added,

“And Superboy. Don’t hurt him.”

Not a request, a command.

Kon nodded jerkily, swooping up into the air and out of sight.

Batman stood for a quiet moment before opening his comm back to the cave.

“Alfred.”

“Yes sir?” came the cool reply.

“I just had a visitor.”

“I’m aware.”

“He can have the East Terrace.”

“Very good, sir.”

With a final, indecipherable “Hmm.” Bruce cut the comm link and leapt off the building, heading for the faint sound of sirens.

*

“Hey Maxie!” called Kon, weaving down the hall.

Maxie turned at her name, grinning when she saw Kon.

“Hey, what’s up? You headed to Chem?”

“Yeah.” Kon replied, catching up to her.

“Actually I wanted to ask you something.” Kon continued as they fell into step meandering towards the labs. “You’re a girl right?”

Maxie raised an eyebrow,

“Last time I checked.” She replied cheekily, braces a brilliant turquoise.

Kon grinned back as he said,

“Yeah, dumb question. Anyway, what would you say makes something really romantic?”

“Like a place or room or something?” Maxie confirmed. At Kon’s nod she though about it.

“I’d say, candles are a good way to go. Not too many, just enough to set an atmosphere. Scented ones are good for that.” Maxie glanced sideways at Kon, “And just who are you romancing?”

“Oh,” Kon replied absently “Just a friend. He doesn’t go here.”

“Ah” said Maxie in understanding, Kon’s pronoun use not a surprise to her and wouldn’t be to their other friends’ either.

Conner was odd like that. Totally open about things like his sexuality, but totally secretive about his after-school job, which he always refused to elaborate on other that describing it as ‘work’. Maxie shrugged and changed the subject,

“Did you read last week’s homework?”


	2. Part 2

Homework was almost as boring as history class. But Kon was determined to finish it. If he did, Clark would take Kon on his patrol with him. A knock on the door broke Kon away from the incredibly tedious textbook. Clark poked his head around the door,

“Hey” he said “Dinner’s almost ready. You just about done?”

“Yeah, nearly.” Kon lied.

The crash of a lot of objects clattering over each other sounded from another room.

“I’m okay!” called Lois “Just some things falling.”

“Lois,” Clark called back, “Are you looking for your Valentine’s present again?”

There was a lengthy pause before Lois replied,

“…no?”

Clark closed his eyes in either disbelief or frustration. Kon bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

Exiting Kon’s room, Clark told Lois off,

“For goodness sakes woman, you can wait a week!”

“It’s not a week!” Lois argued back, most likely just for the sake of arguing,

“Today’s Thursday, Valentine’s Day is next Saturday, therefore its 9 days. And I know it’s here somewhere.”

“Who says I’ve even bought you anything yet? After all, I have _9 days_.”

Chuckling to himself, Kon tuned out Lois and Clark’s banter and picked up his cell.

A few rings later, Stephan answered,

“Sup?”

“Hey man,” Kon greeted “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Fire away.”

“Right,” Kon asked, “Say a girl is trying to romance you, what would be the best way?”

There was a moment of pause before Stephan replied,

“Conner? Dude, are you like, hitting on me? ‘Cause I’m, like, not gay.”

Stephan added hurriedly, “Not that anything’s wrong with that. ‘Cause I know you are and all.”

Kon rolled his eyes,

“I’m Bi, not gay.”

“Same diff.”

“It’s not – you know what, never mind. No, I’m not hitting on you, I’m asking you advice because there’s a different guy I want to be hitting on.” Kon explained slowly.

“See. Gay.” Kon grit his teeth “But, that’s cool. Advice I can do.”

“So?” Kon prompted “Any ideas?”

“Dude,” Stephan said, “Food. Food is always the way to go.”

“Great. Food, got it.” Kon said, “Thanks for the help.”

“No probs. Hey maybe you’ll get lucky.”

Kon smirked as he snarked,

“At least that’ll make one of us.”

“Harsh bro, harsh. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Nodding, Kon replied,

“’Kay, catcha then.”

Kon flipped his cell shut just as Clark hollered that dinner was ready.

*

“Hey, um Clark?” Kon started to say. Wind whipping around them, high in the Metropolis sky.

“Yes Kon?” Clark encouraged.

“On Saturday, I got this thing planned and is it okay if I don’t know when I’ll be home?” Kon asked uncertainly.

Clark frowned,

“What kind of ‘thing’?” Clark asked suspiciously.

“I, uh…” Kon replied “I kinda have a surprise planned for Tim. A romantic one.”

Tilting his head Clark asked,

“I thought you two were still sorting things out?”

Kon grimaced,

“Jeez, does everybody know?”

“Only people with eyes.” Clark informed him, not helping in the least.

Kon sighed out,

“Well, I’m hoping this surprise will help.”

“Well…It’s not a school night.” Clark said reluctantly, “Where will you be going?”

“Oh don’t worry; we’ll be at Wayne Manor the whole time.”

Clark immediately brightened,

“Well, okay then. That doesn’t seem to be a problem. Bruce is okay with that?” Clark asked.

“Well, I think so. He gave me permission but he seemed kinda pissed off about it.”

Clark grinned at Kon,

“Don’t let him get to you. He’s just protective of his boys.”

Kon nodded.

“Okay then,” Clark said, “As long as you have – “

“My cell, yes I know.”

Clark smiled ruefully.

“I’m sorry I’m being overbearing. I just worry, you know?”

Kon smiled back.

“I know. Its okay, to be honest, it’s not so bad.” Kon grinned cheekily and added, “Don’t tell anyone though.”

Clark mimed zipping his lips closed,

“My lips are sealed.”

*

Tim flopped spread eagle onto his bed with a sigh. For such a productive day, it’s been such a…odd night.

When he wasn’t spending his Saturdays with the Teen Titans, Tim used the day to catch up on homework and patrol reports. Maybe update some files or help Alfred restock something in the cave. That’s what today was, which was fine. Normal in fact.

However, out on patrol was when it got… strange. Batman and Robin were patrolling together tonight. Not that there was much to do. It was so quiet. It seemed Gotham had crazied herself out for this week days earlier.

An Arkham break, 4 armed robberies, 2 kidnappings, 3 arson attacks and a homeless woman with a BB gun had kept them busy Monday through Friday. Saturday?

With Agnes sleeping it off at the shelter and her BB gun confiscated there was nothing.

So much so that Batman had sent him home.

_Home!_

_At Midnight!_

Tim sighed again as he rolled onto his stomach.

Sent home, he’d thought he’d get some work done. But No!

Alfred said he’d done it all and all but shooed Tim out of the cave.

Tim’s grousing was interrupted by his cell phone going mad on his nightstand.

Tim wriggled up the bed and answered,

“Hello?”

“Hey Wonder Boy. You busy?”

Tim flipped onto his back as he smiled at the sound of Kon’s voice.

“Not really. I’m at home. The streets were really dead tonight.”

“Bummer?” Kon asked.

“I guess not.” Tim said “I should be glad after the crazy week we’ve had.”

Kon chuckled,

“How crazy? On a scale of Conspiracy Theorists to Emperor Norton?”

Tim grinned despite himself,

“On about a Sinead O’Connor level of crazy.”

The sound of Kon’s laughter warmed him.

“Hey why don’t you come up to the East Terrace?” Kon randomly suggested in a conversational tone.

Tim’s eyebrows knitted in confusion,

“The East Terrace? What?”

“Yeah,” Kon replied, “The East Terrace of the Manor. I’ll explain when you get here.”

With that last instruction Kon hung up, leaving Tim to frown at the dial tone.

Curiosity piqued however, Tim got up and slipped on some socks in protest to the cold floors and set off towards the East Terrace.

*

Tim pushed open the door, left slightly ajar, to the enclosed terrace area, greeted to a sight he certainly didn’t expect. It was beautiful. The overhead lights were dimmed, enough to see with but not be harsh. Light also glowed from a small amount of very large and, Tim took a breath, yes scented candles.

The glass doors and windows that led to the balcony were closed, keeping the chill out. The doors had a light frame of frost glittering along the edges.

Tim’s eyes scanned the entire picture before him as he stood stunned. From the candles to the exquisite view of the moonlit waves in the distance, down to the picnic-like set up on the floor, an arrangement on a huge red blanket, and up to Kon standing beside it.

He looked gorgeous. With neat black slacks, soft-looking wine red shirt to the smile he was giving Tim, the one that sparkled in his eyes. Kon was holding a single, long-stemmed red rose in his hands.

“Hey Tim.” Kon greeted softly, still smiling.

Mouth slightly agape, Tim met his eyes. Tim swallowed and croaked out,

“Well, I feel a little underdressed.”

Fidgeting, feeling self conscious in his sweats, old Gotham Knights t-shirt and thick sports socks. Kon sauntered towards him as Tim’s heart raced. Stopping in front of Tim, Kon reached out an arm and swung the door shut, handing the rose to Tim with his other hand.

“I think you look awesome.” Kon whispered.

Tim blinked at him and looked down at the picnic again.

Kon noticed where he was glancing and explained,

“I figured since all you Bats are such health nuts, you don’t get to indulge that often.” Leading Tim to the picnic blanket and continued, “So, I thought we could have a special dessert.”

Both boys sat down on the pile of cushions Kon had arranged next to the assortment of things on the red blanket.

“Kon” Tim started, almost at a loss for words, “This is… This is amazing.”

Tim watched Kon pour some wine into two glasses. A thought just struck him.

“Kon” Tim said tentatively, accepting the wine glass Kon handed him, his other hand still clutching the rose Kon had given him. Looking down at both rose and wine, Tim went on, “Valentines’ Day isn’t until next week.”

“I know.” Kon said, setting his own glass down and turning to fully face Tim. “But I have it on good authority that romance is better is better when it’s unexpected.”

Setting his rose and glass down next to Kon’s, Tim said,

“Well, this is most definitely unexpected. It’s just…”

Tim exhaled heavily.

“I know we’re really up in the air right now,” Kon said, taking Tim’s hands in his own. “And I know Moscato Dessert Wine and cake and chocolate covered strawberries aren’t going to magically sort us out. But the truth is that, you’re my best friend and I love you and I want more between us than friendship and I know you want that too. Don’t you?”

“I do…” Tim whispered, touched by Kon’s honesty and effort.

“Then,” Kon continued, “Let’s just… have dessert tonight and just be Kon and Tim, who like each other and go back to being the million other people we always have to be and be confused and hesitant tomorrow. Okay?” Kon implored earnestly, his big blue eyes searching Tim’s face.

Tim took a steadying breath,

“No.” He said and Kon’s heart froze and his body tensed, readying to pull away.

Grasping Kon’s hands tighter Tim pushed on,

“No, I don’t want to go back to being hesitant and confused. I’m sick of us being like that.”

Tim smiled a wry grin and looked up at Kon through his bangs, “This is so amazing Kon.” He gestured to the dessert display next to them. “And you pulled it off to be a complete surprise.”

“I had help.” Kon grinned, his heart returning to life.

“And my night suddenly makes sense.” Tim’s grin widened Alfred and Bruce’s weirdness suddenly clear.

The teens shared a small laugh until Tim sobered slightly, looking down to their joined hands.

He went on,

“And you’re right, we are best friends and I love you too but,” Tim looked at Kon again, choked by the lump in his throat. “Losing you was…It was hard. Too hard and that’s why I’ve had so much trouble letting you back in.”

Taking a deep breath, Tim admitted,

“I’m scared. I’m scared that is we have this, if I have you. It’s all gonna go away and I don’t think I could handle it if you did.”

Tim blinked rapidly to fight off his emotions, “But I want this. I do want you, it’s just… it’s just hard to take that step. But I do know I don’t want anymore weirdness between us anymore.”

Kon had been sitting silently as Tim poured his heart out. At Tim’s last confession, Kon pulled him into a hug. Tim buried his face in Kon’s neck and breathed in the heady scent of cologne on his skin.

Whispering in Tim’s ear, Kon said,

“I don’t want the weirdness either and I can’t promise,” pulling back a little to be face to face, Kon continued, “I can’t promise not to die again. Neither of us can with the lives we lead but I can assure you I don’t _want_ to die again. I _do_ want to take this step and make the most of all the time we’ve got.”

Cupping Tim’s cheek, Kon asked.

“So can we try it? Us being an **_us_**?”

Faces very close to each other, Tim’s eyes flickered down to Kon’s lips and up again.

“Okay” Tim whispered “But can we take it slow?”

Kon smiled,

“Slow, I think we can do.”

Tim smiled back as his eyes fell shut and he closed the minute distance between their lips.

The kiss was feather soft and achingly sweet. It ended and they rested their foreheads against one another, noses bumping slightly.

“So” Tim said, breaking the hushed moment, “What was that you said about cake?”


End file.
